Tyler Lockwood
Tyler Lockwood was a former main character, protagonist, current werewolf and a former hybrid on , who played for the football team at Mystic Falls High School. Tyler was also an antagonist/anti villain of the episode Bloodletting of , where Tyler carried out his vendetta against the infamous Klaus Mikaelson. He was the son of Richard and Carol Lockwood, and the nephew of Mason Lockwood who is also a werewolf. He was initially portrayed to be arrogant, selfish and a bully. But after triggering the family curse which turned him into a werewolf, he has learned to tone his behavior down. Before this revelation, he was referred to many times as a "dick," by both his best friends; Matt Donovan and Jeremy Gilbert. He was shown to have an athletic build, and great strength as a human. He also had a short temper and became angry very easily. He didn't understand why he behaved the way he did, at least until Mason came to visit after Richard Lockwood's death. Initially after becoming a hybrid, he was extremely grateful to Klaus for taking away his pain of turning every month. However, he soon becomes angered at the prospect of being sired to him after he bites his girlfriend, Caroline Forbes. He manages to break the sire bond and continued to help other hybrids break the curse of being sired. This came at a price once Klaus found out about his actions, as Klaus murdered his mother and last remaining family member. Since then, he swore revenge on Klaus for his actions. He had an on-and-off relationship with Vicki Donovan until her death and after he triggered his werewolf curse, starts to fall for Caroline after she helps him on a Full Moon, despite her relationship with his best friend, Matt, at the time. His relationship with Caroline has gone through the rocks over the series yet it fell apart after he chose to avenge his mother in favor of staying in college and being with her. After a failed attempt to kill Klaus and Hayley's child, he was imprisoned in The Garden until released by Rebekah as a "parting gift" to Matt and in 500 Years of Solitude returns to Mystic Falls. He later grew suspicious about the relationship between Nadia Petrova and Matt, leading to the discovery that Katherine was, in fact, inhabiting Elena's body without anybody realizing. In Man on Fire, Tyler became possessed by Julian, a Traveler, in the same manner as Matt and Elena were possessed by Gregor and Katherine, respectively. His control over his own later resurfaces without the Travelers realizing, allowing Tyler to uncover what they were planning: the eradication of spirit magic and everything that witches ever created through it. He ultimately escaped and quickly relayed what he learned to his friends. After the Travelers used the Body Sealing Spell on Tyler, Julian got permanent control of Tyler's body and due to Markos destroying the Traveler's Knife that was needed to remove Passengers, Julian could not be banished. Later, Julian was captured by the Travelers and they brought Julian to Mystic Falls, where they had cast the Magic Purification Spell, which can undo any non-traditional magic, including the magic that created vampirism. As a result, when Julian was forced to enter Mystic Falls in Tyler's body, Tyler's vampirism and activated lycanthropy were both stripped away before Tyler and Julian both died, as vampirism was what was keeping them alive. Tyler, ended up on the Other Side, but thanks to Bonnie's sacrifice and Liv's magic, he was able to be resurrected and rejoin his loved ones in the living world in Home. Shortly after he returned, he discovered that he was no longer a hybrid due to the Travelers' Magic Purification Spell. At the beginning of the sixth season, Tyler was seen struggling to control his renewed anger issues due to his return to being a human with a werewolf gene, and desperately wanted to prevent himself from triggering his curse once again. He ultimately reactivated his curse, despite his best efforts to avoid it, when an already-dying Liv begged him to kill her and save himself; Tyler done as asked and mercy-killed her to re-trigger his werewolf curse which saved his life in I'm Thinking Of You All The While. While he was saying his goodbyes to Elena, she encouraged him to leave Mystic Falls and do whatever it is that he wants to do, insisting that he embrace his lycanthropy and let it be what makes him extraordinary. So Tyler left town, and became a member of The Armory, until Damon killed him for good in You Decided That I Was Worth Saving. Tyler was the last member of the Lockwood Family and the Apisi Werewolf Bloodline. Early History Tyler was born to Mayor Richard and Carol Lockwood on February 10, 1993, in Mystic Falls, Virginia. After discovering that the werewolf gene runs through his family, Tyler was scared to become a werewolf himself and his fears became true when he accidentally killed Sarah and triggered the curse. Caroline Forbes, a vampire who wasn't his friend, offered her support to him, helping him through his first transformation and preparation for his new life. Tyler eventually fell for Caroline, but questioned their relationship when Jules, another werewolf and Mason's friend, told him that Caroline and two other vampires, Stefan and Damon Salvatore, killed Mason. Finding out that this was true, Tyler felt betrayed and leaned towards the werewolf brethren. He hesitated to help Caroline when she and the Salvatore's were at the brink of death, which hurt her, causing her to cut off their friendship. He was the one who revealed Mason's plan to break the curse to Jules and her boyfriend Brady. He then helps them find the moonstone and the doppelgänger. Stefan reveals to Tyler that Jules and Brady had lied to him and that Elena would die in the ritual to break the curse. He releases Stefan who kills Brady before he can capture Elena during which time the rest of the pack is killed by Elijah. He then decides to leave town with Jules, the only survivor, with a promise that she wouldn't lie to him anymore. After receiving a phone call from his mother telling him that she had an accident and was in the hospital, Tyler and Jules returned to Mystic Falls. They were both captured by Maddox and Greta Martin, witches working for Klaus, and were to be used in the sacrifice that would make Klaus a vampire/werewolf hybrid. Tyler and Caroline, who had also been captured for the sacrifice ritual, were rescued by Damon, who was later bitten by Tyler during his transformation. Tyler and Caroline eventually start a relationship, which becomes rocky when he becomes Klaus' first successful hybrid. His life is made much easier when his transformations cease to happen unwillingly and Tyler becomes very respectful of Klaus, trying to sabotage his friends' plots against him, which is later revealed to be due to a sire bond. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season 1= Tyler was Vicki Donovan's ex-boyfriend. He didn't treat her well, and he seemed to feel bad about it, especially since he can never make it up to her now that she's dead. He had a rivalry with Jeremy Gilbert because of Vicki, but they have gotten over their differences and currently don't hate each other. He was friends with Matt Donovan, but it wasn't a close friendship and now Matt hates Tyler because of what happened between him and Matt's mom. At the Founders' Day Kick-Off Party, Tyler met Matt's mother, Kelly Donovan, and they started talking and made out. When Matt saw this, he was furious and Matt and Tyler got into a fist-fight. His father was also very angry and told him that he'll never disgrace his family again. However, in season two, Tyler and Matt are shown to have become friends again. Before Founder's Day, the existence of werewolves and him being one was unknown, although there were small hints to him being a werewolf. His werewolf eyes were first seen in this episode. He was driving with Matt, taking Caroline home. When the strange device that hurts vampires was activated he started to drive recklessly and crashed his dad's car. His eyes turned yellow when he was getting checked and were only seen by the paramedic when Tyler was unconscious. Afterwards someone found Caroline unconscious from the injuries and she was taken to the hospital, where both Matt and Tyler were waiting to find out the results of her surgery. Her mother Elizabeth Forbes came and asked him to call his mother, then informed him that his father was dead. |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= In True Lies, Elena asks Caroline for Tyler to which she replies that he is deferring from enrolling and deferring from returning her phone calls, so she is deferring from having sex with him ever again. Later, Caroline puts ice on the face of Jesse to help with his inflammation after Damon hit him, He begins to flirt with her, but Caroline tells him she has a boyfriend. Jesse asks where said boyfriend is, to which she responds he's supposed to be there and that he deferred a semester. They have a long conversation and she continues to hold the ice on his face. In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Tyler appears for the funeral of Bonnie, after having been away for a long time. Caroline runs into his arms and they embrace. In Monster's Ball, Tyler is in college with Caroline. They are seen kissing and talking about her plans for him at college. She adds that he is escorting her to the Whitmore historical ball and that they will dress as Bonnie and Clyde. Caroline and Tyler arrive at the costume ball. They're talking when Stefan arrives, inviting Caroline to dance which she accepts. Later, Caroline and Tyler are dancing when she invites him to look elsewhere, but Tyler responds with negativity and Caroline says she's just happy to have him by her side. Tyler stands alone on the stairs when Caroline arrives. He tells her that he can't be in college with her to which she replies that she understands and apologizes for having pressed him, but Tyler isn't only talking about college. The reason he returned is to say goodbye to her because he seeks revenge against Klaus for what he did to his mother and that he can't be with her because he feels like they're only together because Klaus granted them permission to be together. Caroline is annoyed by this and leaves. Later, Caroline returned to the dorm room where Tyler is packing his things. She asks to him not leave her, to stay with her, but he tells her that he can't. Caroline tells him that if he leaves, they break up definitely. Tyler takes the decision to abandon her although seemingly it isn't an easy decision for him, leaving Caroline shattered and sadly crying. Tyler returns to Mystic Falls in 500 Years of Solitude as a "parting gift" from Rebekah to Matt. In The Devil Inside, Matt decides to throw Tyler a welcome home party. Tyler hopes that Caroline will come to this party, so he can begin to fix things between the two of them. Unfortunately for him, he sees and hears Caroline when she is talking with Katherine (seemingly Elena). Katherine, trying to leave the party, takes the opportunity to get rid of Caroline. She asks Caroline how was Klaus compared to Tyler, she knows that Tyler is listening. Tyler is hurt and angry and leaves them, but Caroline goes after him. Caroline asks him for his forgiveness, but he tells her to leave and not to take another step and when she refuses, he shows his hybrid face and she backs off slightly. Stefan pushes Tyler against the wall and tells him to back off and asks what is the matter with him. Tyler tells him that Caroline slept with Klaus and Caroline leaves the room defeated. Stefan hits Tyler, saying that she did not deserve this behavior. Later Tyler is drowning his sorrows with drinking and is trying to figure out what he should do with his life. In Total Eclipse of the Heart, Tyler is trying to get over Caroline and decides to drink at the bar. He meets Nadia and asks her to drink with him and Matt because they are all feeling bad for themselves. As they are drinking and gossiping about their mothers, Tyler needs to leave and use the restroom, but then he hears Nadia compelling Matt at the bar. He warns Matt about Nadia compelling him and recommends that he take some vervain because Nadia took his vervain bracelet. Then they try to find out why Nadia is compelling Matt they make a try, but when Matt attempts to tell Tyler everything he knows, Nadia then returns and snaps Tyler's neck. When he wakes up again Matt tells him that everything is fine and Tyler asks that if Matt is having any more problems with Nadia he should let him know and then leaves. In No Exit, Tyler is seen calling Caroline about the whereabouts of Matt. He and Caroline soon share an awkward conversation and sees Matt walk into the mansion with Nadia. Matt later explains to Caroline and Tyler about where he's been, but Caroline doesn't believe it. He soon comes to Caroline's rescue and bites Nadia. He later tells Caroline that they will never be good. In Gone Girl, he is seen plotting with the rest of the gang on how to kill Katherine. He is later seen guarding Damon which then leads to Damon purposely provoking Tyler into coming in the chamber where Damon is being held. Damon soon pushes Tyler to the point where he gets close enough for Damon to grab him and drink from him. He is seen in the Salvatore House when Katherine appears. She goes to each them and tells Tyler that she gave him an identity when he triggered the werewolf gene. Later he is confronted by Caroline about Klaus and she tells him that she doesn't want to be reminded of it every time, so she tells him to get over it or get out of her life. In Rescue Me, Tyler and Matt are listening to Damon talking about his issues with Elena at the grill. Tyler then sees Liv with Jeremy and wonders what they're up to and Mat tells him to listen to them. However, he couldn't hear anything as Liv cast a spell to prevent him from being able to listen to them. Liv then leaves Jeremy and Tyler quickly goes to talk to her, but she flings him across the room with her magic. Later, Tyler and Matt go to talk to Luke, and as Luke is about to do the same spell as Liv, Tyler stops him. Later, as Jeremy makes an alliance with Liv and Luke, Tyler and Matt show up, with Jeremy telling them that they will also join their alliance. It was later shown that Tyler and Matt told Jeremy that he can move in with them at the Lockwood Mansion. In Resident Evil, Tyler and Matt are with Liv, who has the two men stab themselves with the passenger-remover blade to ensure they have no inhabitants and can be trusted. Liv tells the boys about the Travelers and how they are slowly taking over towns without people taking notice and how that has come to Mystic Falls. Tyler is on the phone with Matt as he investigates who might be a victim but does not have the knife with him. The latter hangs up but is killed by the Sheriff. Tyler finds out about this and goes to confront the passenger. He successfully kills him after telling the Sheriff that his mother said hi, even though Carol Lockwood has since died. Elizabeth replies, not knowing about that and Tyler fishes out the Traveler. After stabbing the Sheriff, however, a dark figure who remains unseen approaches him after doing so. He delivers to Caroline the body of her non-possessed mother and talks to her on the phone later. However, he is with Markos, telling him that Caroline is oblivious and his new body is amazing. This reveals that Tyler is now hosting Julian as a Passenger. Markos tells Julian not to get used to it as after they finish taking over Mystic Falls, they must leave their hosts. Julian hands the only passenger-killing knife to Markos who performs a spell and burns it in a fireplace. In Man on Fire, Tyler wakes up in chains and when he asks where he is, Markos brings fort Julian. Tyler's blood is used to turn Sloan into a vampire. Later Tyler emerged and before Julian could regain control, he used his lycanthropy enhancement to prevent it. He then witnesses as Sloan awaken, completes her transition and drinks doppelgänger blood to test if it can cure her. Tyler pretends to take part in the spell and Sloan is successfully cured, but she dies because of the vampirism. Markos then says they will be able to break the spell keeping them from finding a home and to do so they will need much more blood; meaning they will be coming for Stefan and Elena. In What Lies Beneath, Tyler wakes up to a woman kissing on his body (Julian's wife Maria), he fools her into thinking that he's Julian and asks her what they are doing and she reveals that they are moving. Tyler then begins to transform into a wolf thus giving himself a chance to escape. Tyler later arrives at the Salvatore boarding house and informs the others of what he has learned. Damon tells Tyler to find out where Markos is through Julian, while he takes Stefan and Elena to a safe place. Sometime later Tyler, Matt and Jeremy planned to torture Julian find out Markos' location. Tyler chained himself to a pair of pipes and Matt brought out Julian. They proceeded to torture Julian and they learn that Julian does not know where Markos is, but he does tell them that Markos will make him permanent inside Tyler's body and gives them the location of his body. Tyler soon after emerges, his friends tell him that they lost Julian's body and that Julian was right. Tyler then asks what Julian was right about and then suddenly he began seeing visions of Julian's life. They realize that the Travelers have begun the spell and Julian is made permanent. Leaving Tyler trapped inside his own body. In Home, Tyler/Julian was captured by the Travelers. Markos had Tyler/Julian thrown into the area of the magic reversal spell, as a demonstration to Sheriff Forbes of what will happen to vampires entering their new home. The spell removed Tyler's vampirism, reverting him back to his dead werewolf state and thus killing both him and Julian. After dying, Tyler became a ghost and was transported to Bonnie in order to go to the Other Side. When he asked how he got there Bonnie revealed that he was now dead and that she can bring him back. He then grabs Bonnie's hand and went to the Other Side. Later when the Other Side is about to implode, Tyler and his friends went to Bonnie, they passed through her and it brought all of them back to life. Once he was back Caroline was there. They hugged and Tyler stopped when it felt different. Then he picked up a stone, cut his hand with it and it didn't heal. Showing that he is not a hybrid, but a werewolf again. }} |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= |-|Season 8= In You Decided That I Was Worth Saving, Tyler exits his vehicle after noticing a man lying in the road, he soon discovers that it's Damon, realizing that he's walked his way into a dangerous situation, Tyler attempts to leave as he wants nothing to do with any of it. He reaches for a gun inside his coat pocket as he's walking away, however, Damon's on to him, grabbing Tyler's wrist before he can even pull the trigger on his standard issue firearm from The Armory. Tyler attempts to explain to Damon that if he dies, then no one will forgive him, unfortunately for Tyler, Damon doesn't seem to care, tightening his grip on his wrist. Tyler suggests that Damon walk away, fight whatever it is that Sybil wants him to do, thus regaining control of his life, reminding Damon to remember what and who he wants at the end of everything. Damon disowns any past desires, tightening his grip on Tyler's wrist yet again, forcing him to drop the gun. With no other options, Tyler has accepted his fate, demanding that Damon kill him if that's what he's there to do, Tyler believes that he'll serve as a reminder of the moment that Damon gave up, he'll be the face that Damon will never forget, and for the rest of his life, he can be "a Sirens little bitch". Or this could be the moment that Damon finally wakes up, and in the end, both their lives could be worth something. Damon turns the other way, just as it seems Tyler's word's may have had an impact, Damon turns back around, attacking Tyler, tearing into his neck as he slowly loses consciousness. In An Eternity of Misery, after learning that Damon attacked Tyler the prior night, and left him bleeding and wounded in the back of a green mustang off I-20, Matt abruptly takes off to find him. Upon his arrival, Matt opens the trunk of the vehicle to find Tyler dead, eyes wide open and throat torn into. Distraught over the loss of his best friend, Matt quickly begins to cry, falling to the ground as his father comforts him. In Coming Home Was a Mistake, Matt brings Tyler's body home to Mystic Falls in a casket, calling Caroline, Bonnie, and Alaric as he does so, informing them of Tyler's demise at the hands of Damon. At the Salvatore Boarding House, Stefan looks over his body, saddened by his death. As Caroline, Matt, Stefan and Alaric prepare to bury his body with the rest of the Lockwood Family, they are interrupted by Damon, claiming that he's there to kill each and every one of them, as Stefan approaches, Damon suggests that he be slightly more careful as underestimating him is what got Tyler killed. Later that day, a package is dropped off from The Armory to Matt, inside the package is a letter from Tyler and a box containing everything he knew about the second Siren. He left Matt with the information hoping that he would to carry on his research. After putting down Damon, the entire group gets together to give Tyler a proper memorial in front of the Ferris wheel at the Carnival, each of his friends saying their goodbyes to him. In Nostalgia's a Bitch, he is seen as a subconscious hallucination inside Damon's head, due to being responsible for his death. This hallucination tries to tell Bonnie that Damon isn't worth it. In I Was Feeling Epic, he is seen as a spirit alongside Vicki watching over Matt. Throughout The Originals Series Season One Personality |-|Untriggered Werewolf= In the beginning of series, Tyler had a very aggressive, arrogant and selfish personality. He showed this many times for example when he had fights with Jeremy Gilbert over his girlfriend Vicki Donovan. Tyler behaved like this because of his werewolf gene. In Season 2, when his uncle Mason came to town, he learned how to control his anger and tone down his behavior. But after discovering that his family carried the werewolf gene, Tyler was scared to become a werewolf himself. |-|Werewolf= His fears came true when he accidentally killed Sarah and triggered the curse. Tyler felt guilty for killing Sarah, and when he discovered Caroline Forbes was a vampire they became friends. She helped him get through his first transformation, but he almost killed her when he was a wolf. She came back when he was back in human form. After this, she became his friend then girlfriend. His aggressive trait seemed to calm down once he triggered the curse, and he was able to start trying to live a normal life. |-|Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid= When Tyler became a hybrid he started being his old self and he became very loyal to Klaus because he took the pain of transforming away. In Season 4, Tyler put his friends and family before himself and really cared about Caroline, in Memorial, he showed great sacrifice and bravery in Pastor Young's funeral when he interrupted the chant and stood on the stage to get the hunter's attention and give his friends especially Elena a chance to escape from Connor's trap. However, in Season 5 of The Vampire Diaries, and Season 1 of The Originals, the suffering Tyler has gone through, being enslaved to Klaus and having Klaus murder his mother, has caused Tyler significant emotional pain and a dark change in his personality. He has become obsessed with vengeance, an ironic fact considering his obsession is targeted at Klaus. He is shown to have little regard for what gets in his way, going so far as to attempt to murder Hayley's unborn baby solely due to what Klaus might do with it. Also, he has shown subtle signs of being at least partially suicidal, trying to goad Klaus into killing him. Klaus believes that this is due to him losing so much, to the point where he believes he has nothing left. |-|Untriggered Werewolf (again)= In "Home", after Tyler is stripped of his vampirism, and killed by the magic purification spell, he is resurrected as an untriggered werewolf, a lasting result of his death that he notices almost immediately. As an untriggered werewolf once more, he had reverted back to the "old Tyler", the hot-headed bully who is incapable of walking away from an altercation. He had already picked a fight with Luke Parker after learning that he had been supplying Elena with hallucinogenic herbs, proving that Tyler had no control of himself and that his anger was consuming him. Since then, Tyler had made several attempts take control of his anger, and channel it into something productive, like the law enforcement training academy that he and Matt had enlisted in. However, that was short lived. |-|Werewolf (again)= In order to save his life from a life-threatening wound suffered during Alaric and Jo's wedding, Tyler had no choice but to once again trigger his werewolf gene. He did this by killing his girlfriend, Liv. She told him that she wanted him to live, and the only way to do that was by killing her to trigger the werewolf curse, thus activating his healing ability. It should be noted that Liv was already dying of the spell that links the Gemini Coven to their leader, who had already died. After triggering his curse, Tyler left town with Jeremy Gilbert to hunt vampires. It was during his hunter sojourns that he crossed paths with The Armory, and later became an associate of theirs. From there, Tyler moved to New York, where he was apparently living a normal life as bank trader. However, some time after this, he met Virginia St. John, who entrusted him with documents and research pertaining to the second Siren. This brought Tyler to back home to Mystic Falls, where he met his untimely demise at the hands of Damon Salvatore. Physical Appearance Tyler has tanned skin, short black hair and dark brown eyes. His height is between 5'7" to 5'9". Tyler has a muscular and toned body. Like all werewolves, his eyes will turn yellow when he becomes very angry. In his werewolf form, Tyler's fur is black and his eyes are yellow. In human form, Tyler often wears black jeans with a t-shirt and a jacket. On special occasions, such as parties, he wears a black suit. In Season Two, he starts wearing leather jackets. His style has matured over the course of the series, using darker colors looking much more attractive. When he returns in Season Eight, Tyler is seen wearing more mature, darker clothing with a black leather jacket. He has also grown out a beard and stubble. Powers and Abilities |-|Hybrid= Tyler possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. Being the first successful non-original werewolf-vampire, Tyler was more powerful than non-original vampires in his age group, but was not as strong as those of greater age as shown in Homecoming when he was easily overpowered by Damon. However, he has been shown to be strong enough to hold his own as he was able to take on both Caroline and Stefan whilst possessed by Julian, even ripping out the latter's heart, and was shown to take on non-original vampires well above his age when he tackled Nadia - a vampire of 500 years - and temporarily overwhelmed her, long enough to bite her. He was strong enough to also hold his own against Klaus - the Original Hybrid - during his attempt to avenge his mother's death. Tyler was also particularly fast as a non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrid, being fast enough to surprise Klaus and stake him from behind. Initially he was loyal to Klaus upon his creation as a result of his sire-bond, but due to his hybrid nature, he managed to break free by transforming numerous times until the process became painless, although he would still lose control in his wolf form. However, since the magic purification spell stripped away his hybrid nature, Tyler no longer possesses these abilities. |-|Werewolf= Tyler possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-evolved werewolf. Weaknesses |-|Hybrid= Tyler had the typical weaknesses of a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. |-|Werewolf= Tyler had the typical weaknesses of a non-evolved-werewolf. Relationships Richard Lockwood Tyler and his father never had a good relationship, because he was a horrible parent and treated him poorly. On several occasions, Richard intervened because Tyler did something in public where Richard felt ashamed of him. When Tyler and Jeremy got into a fight at a Career Night at Mystic Falls High School, Richard and Alaric stopped it, and Richard brought the two of them outside. Tyler's father tried to get the two of them to fight each other, even though they didn't want to fight any longer. Tyler's father also had a talk with him when Tyler got into a fight with Matt, where he then pulled Tyler to the side and hit him and told Tyler "That is the last time you ever embarrass this family again". On Founder's Day, Richard was angry at Tyler for not going home when he was asked to. This could be a reflection of his concern for Tyler's safety during the rounding up of the vampires, or it could be his dislike when his son disobeys him. Richard then grabbed Tyler by the arm, and says to his son "If I tell you to do something you do it". Tyler then tells him to get off, showing that he has finally stood up to his father and that he has finally had enough of his father's controlling attitude. During his father's funeral, Jeremy Gilbert comes into Tyler's father's study to comfort Tyler, but Tyler rebuffs his attempts and acknowledges that his father was a "dick", and that he knew his father's shortcomings. After the funeral, he revealed to his mother that he had always hated his father for treating him poorly. After Richard's death, Matt Donovan made fun of Tyler's father and poured alcohol over his picture. Tyler gets angry; possibly displaying some concern for his father. Tyler never talks about his father after this, perhaps because he doesn't want to be reminded of what kind of person his father was, and maybe to forget about him completely. Carol Lockwood Tyler seems to have grown up with a distant, but a somewhat positive relationship with his mother. It is only after the death of his father that Carol began to have a closer relationship with her son. When Mason Lockwood disappeared once again, Carol informed Tyler that "I guess it's just you and me now". Although he doesn't show it very well, Tyler is clearly fond of his mother, even returning to town after her accident. After Klaus Mikaelson murders Carol as revenge for Tyler trying to kill Klaus, Tyler originally wanted vengeance for her death. However, Tyler seems to have given up seeking vengeance for her death and continues to mourn Carol's death. Caroline Forbes When Tyler triggered his curse, Caroline Forbes wanted to help him. Though Damon demanded her not to be his friend, she did. Tyler once asked whether she is a werewolf, Caroline laughed and said she is a vampire after a skirmish. When the first Full Moon came, Caroline helps him through the first transformation and it seems they form a special bond. The two become closer and eventually began a romantic relationship. Due to Klaus falling in love with Caroline, their relationship has become strained. Klaus promised that he will kill Tyler and Caroline pleased Klaus to let him live. Klaus told her to tell Tyler to leave town and hide which after a painful goodbye he did. They leave each vowing that they will find a way to be together again. Tyler returns in For Whom the Bell Tolls, and they break up in Monster's Ball, ending their relationship permanently. They still had feelings for each other, until Caroline slept with Klaus. After Tyler finds out, he is furious at her and this breaks their bond completely. After their angry tension was resolved after their post-breakup fight, they continue to remain good friends. Other Relationships Lockwood Family, Mystic Falls Gang, Mystic Falls High School, Tyler's Pack, Whitmore College *Mason and Tyler (Uncle/Nephew/Former Allies/Ended; Mason died) *Tyler and Vicki (Ex-Girlfriend/Former Friends) *Tyler, Vicki, and Jeremy (Former Love Triangle) *Jeremy, Matt and Tyler (Best Friends/Former Roommates/Allies) *Tyler and Matt (Best Friends/Former Roommates) *Jeremy and Tyler (Former Enemies/Close Friends/Former Roommates) *Elena and Tyler (Friends/Former Allies) *Tyler and Klaus (Enemies/Rivals) *Klaus, Caroline, and Tyler (Former Love Triangle) *Tyler and Hayley (Ex-Friends/Former Allies/Enemies) *Tyler and Olivia (Ex-Girlfriend/Former Allies) Appearances The Vampire Diaries Season One *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''Haunted'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''Let the Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Season Two *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade '' *''Rose'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' Season Three *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of the Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' (voice Only) *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' (Possessed by Niklaus Mikaelson at the end of the episode) Season Four *''Growing Pains'' (Possessed by Niklaus Mikaelson until the end of the episode) *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Bring It On'' (Voice Only) *''Pictures of You'' Season Five *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' (Voice Only) *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''No Exit'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' (Possessed by Julian at the end) *''Man on Fire'' (Possessed by Julian/briefly takes control of his body) *''What Lies Beneath'' (Possessed by Julian/briefly takes control of his body) *''Promised Land'' (Body Only; possessed by Julian) *''Home'' (Body Only; possessed by Julian/Death) Season Six *''I'll Remember'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Prayer For the Dying'' *''The Day I Tried To Live'' *''Let Her Go'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Season Seven *''Never Let Me Go'' (Mentioned) *''Age of Innocence'' (Flashforward) *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Mommie Dearest'' (Mentioned) *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' (Mentioned) *''This Woman's Work'' (Mentioned) *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''I Would for You'' (Voice Only) Season Eight *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''An Eternity of Misery'' (Body Only) *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' (Body Only) *''The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch'' (Archive Footage) *''Nostalgia's a Bitch'' (Subconscious Hallucination) *''I Was Feeling Epic'' }} The Originals Season One *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' Season Four *''High Water and a Devil's Daughter'' (Photo/Mentioned) *''Voodoo in My Blood'' (Mentioned) Season Five *''The Tale of Two Wolves'' (indirectly Mentioned) Behind the scenes *The casting call was: "18 years old, athletic, cocky, attractive, and a bit of a jerk, he's an alpha male who demonstratively marks his territory (i.e. Vicki) every chance he gets, particularly in front of Jeremy. Tyler can't resist needling Matt about the fact that Elena seems to be falling for the new guy, Stefan... Novels Name *'Tyler' is a unisex name of English origin. The meaning of the name is "tile maker".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tyler *'Lockwood '''is of English origin and means "enclosure forest".http://www.ancestry.com/name-origin?surname=lockwood Tropes *Abusive Parents - Richard Lockwood *And I Must Scream - Before being turned into a hybrid by Klaus, Tyler had to change into a werewolf each full moon after triggering the curse. The process initially took hours to complete its excruciating transition. Also can be said for what he needed to do to break the sire bond to Klaus. *He is introduced as a Jerk Jock, with a VERY short temper. *Freudian Excuse: On season 1 we believe his behavior is due to his very aggressive father. *But in season 2 we learn it's because of Lycanthropy - He is a latent Werewolf. *Like many Involuntary Shapeshifters, his transformation into werewolf are VERY PAINFUL. *Mr Fanservice - winds up naked after transforming back from werewolf. Unlike Hulk, he does not have Magic Pants. *By the end of Season 2 he has morphed into a Jerk with a Heart of Gold. *In ''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street, when all the hybrids submit to him as their Alpha, it was his Awesome Moment of Crowning. *By coincidence, that was also his Crowning Moment of Awesome! Trivia . *After Carol's death, Tyler is the fourth orphan shown in the series after Elena, Jeremy and April. *Tyler is the only successful hybrid to be shown in wolf form, as seen in After School Special. *Tyler has shown his wolf form more than any other werewolf/hybrid in the series. *Tyler returns for Bonnie's funeral in For Whom the Bell Tolls and leaves again in Monster's Ball. *Tyler was the only main TVD character for Season Five to appear on . He appears for a total of 2 episodes. *Tyler gained information that he used to back-stab Klaus. *Tyler was imprisoned in The Garden, for attempting to kill Hope Mikaelson. But he was released and sent to Mystic Falls as a gift to Matt, from Rebekah. **Tyler returns to Mystic Falls in 500 Years of Solitude. *Tyler becomes the first hybrid to be bitten and fed on by a vampire in Gone Girl. **Damon lured Tyler and feed him to escape. *In No Exit, Nadia fights both Caroline and Tyler. Nadia escapes but is infected by the hybrid bite from her scuffle with Tyler. *In Gone Girl, Katherine gets Wes to help Nadia who is dying from Tyler's hybrid bite. Assuming that he will be able to cure her. *In Resident Evil, he is possessed by Julian. **Tyler is the first Passenger host who successfully resisted being taken over by the Passenger possessing him after hearing the summoning word. He did it by transforming at least partially to wolf form. *Tyler is the only hybrid to have defeated and killed a vampire much older than himself in 2 different scenarios; first he was responsible for Nadia Petrova's death when he bit her in No Exit, and in the second instance he killed Stefan via heart extraction in Promised Land, but he was also possessed by Julian at the time when he killed Stefan. ** Although Tyler can be excused for killing Stefan as he was possessed by Julian at the time. Therefore, he cannot be held accountable for his actions. *After being stripped of his vampirism in the Mystic Falls' no magic zone before death, Tyler is now resurrected as an untriggered werewolf. *Tyler is the first hybrid to be cured of his vampirism not through the cure. *Tyler was a triggered werewolf again until his death in season 8. *Season 6 is the first time since Season 1 that Tyler will be neither a werewolf or a hybrid. *Tyler is the first main character to miss a season premiere (Season Five), although his voice was heard. *According to Caroline Dries, at the end of Season Six, Tyler leaves Mystic Falls and goes with Jeremy to hunt vampires.http://tvline.com/2015/05/14/vampire-diaries-season-7-spoilers-steroline-bonnie-damon/ *Tyler is the first main character of TVD to discover that Hayley was pregnant with Klaus' child. }} Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Gallery References See also it:Tyler Lockwood de:Tyler Lockwood Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Lockwood Family Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Hybrids Category:Spirits Category:Mystic Falls Gang Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts